TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)
TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) was the Philippine Sunday afternoon youth-oriented musical variety show produced by Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS) and aired on PTV from April 19, 2015 to August 2, 2015. It airs every Sunday afternoon at 1:00 p.m. (PST), featuring the freshest young talents of today's generation. It is the first ever Secarats-produced TV show every Sunday for the potential talents. Format The show will have four segments: singing original and famous songs, dancing to popular hits, acting on a gag sketch and interviewing in-depth of people behind the music industry. The ensemble behind this new program ranges from 4 to 18 years old. It is a risk in our part to produced this show knowing that the three giant networks have musical variety show with the same time-slots, they have famous celebrities and they got most of the audience share percentage. Our goal is to make them dream, believe and achieve. In May 24, 2015, TSAS reformatted from the musical variety show into a comedy gag show as TSAS Eh Di Wow!. Secarats moved to IBC Cherryz Mendoza, the pioneer artist and premier talent of Secarats Talent Management Services, returned to IBC after she signed a contract on July 13, 2015 as she becoming a regular hosts and performer in the youth-oriented variety show Hey it's Fans Day! (August 9, 2015–present). Before that, Cherryz was sung the theme songs of their TV shows on IBC including Tasya Fantasya and Anna Luna, she appeared her supporting role in Only Me and You in 2014 and eventually landed as a performer in 2015. On September 12, 2015, Secarats Talent Management Services announced that they signed the partnership with IBC, this will be the production partner and line producer of the sequestered network. After they went for 5-month hiatus and continuously perform in several events, mall shows and concerts, young stars of Secarats are returned to television as it transferred to IBC in January 17, 2016 by joining the Sunday noontime youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! with the roster of talents, artists and performers, including Justin, Hiro, Keith, Denise, Michael, Renz, Carleen, Kiko, Stephanie, Sarah, Aaron, Patrisha, Aries, Erika and Miguel along with the new artists and talents of Secarats are Francis Magundayao, Roel Manlangit, Via Saroca, Harold Rementilla, Adrian Desabille, Jedrik Yamio and Raisa Dayrit. It also perform in Hey it's Fans Day! Full Fanatic which has the selected artists from IBC Talent Center and Secarats, and launching the segment for Sunday afternoon Team Secarats featuring the artists and performers of Secarats Artist Group, showcasing their talents in singing, dancing, acting and modeling. Cast 'Main hosts' * Cherryz Mendoza (returned to IBC) * Justin Ward (now on IBC) 'Performers' * Hiro Volante (now on IBC) * Alyssa Angeles (now IBC) * Keith Cruz (now on IBC) * Denise Canlas (now on IBC) * Michael Tañeca (now on IBC) * Renz Aytona (now on IBC) * Carleen Sky Aclan (now on IBC) * Francyss "Kiko" Abuan (now on IBC) * Alessandra Sophia (now on IBC) * John Joseph Miraflores (now on IBC) * Stephanie Bangcot (now on IBC) * Sarah Ortega (now on IBC) * Aaron Rosario (now on IBC) * Patrisha Samson (now on IBC) * Carl Longno (now on IBC) * Aries Ace Espanola (now on IBC) * Erika Mae Salas (now on IBC) * Miguel David (now on IBC) Others * Camille * Isabella * Khaira * Shania * Madz * Julie Anne * Yeng Production crew * Director: Nilyano Retna * Writer: Nilyano Retna * Editing Supervisor: RAVRAIN * Production Design: Secarats Talent Management Services with Roay Aytona and Dodong Taneca * Exexutive Producer: Secarats Talent Management Services, Patty & Sam Fashion Collection Promotion On April 17, 2015, the cast members of the youth-oriented variety show appeared via the morning magazine show Good Morning Boss where they promoted the show. Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Francyss Abuan, Hiro Volante, Miguel David and Michael Tañeca promoted the show. while Cherryz performed Bakit Ba Ganyan. See also * This new Sunday afternoon show is for kids (and teens) only * People's Television Network * Secarats Talent Management Services * List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network References External links * TSAS on Facebook Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine variety television shows Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:2015 Philippine television series endings